Angel Tears
by Gemini300
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of the guild for killing a member,but she didn't do it. On her way to the train station she meets two girls who know her and one of them is her sister and create a guild named Angel Tears.Oh did I mention that Lucy and her sister are dragon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Lucy POV

The memory kept repeating over and over. I can still feel the pain from their attacks,it was the day they kicked me out of Fairy tail for something I didn't do,killing a member.

Normal POV

When Lucy got home,she packed all her things and went to the train station. Little did she know that this day would change her life.

? POV

We were walking to the train station,again. It was another dead end,just like all the other towns we visited for 7 years. That's when I saw a girl with golden blonde hair. I knew exactly who it was.

"Lucy?"

Lucy POV

I was walking to the train when I heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy?"

I saw two girls,one with golden blonde hair and a pink streak and blue eyes and one with vermillion red hair and green eyes.

"Lucy,it is you!"said the blonde.

"Are you sure it's her,Angela"said the redhead.

"I'm positive,Lana"said Angela. "I'm sorry,but who are you?"I asked them. "Don't you remember Lucy,I'm you're sister"said Angela.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy POV

"What!"I was surprised by this.

"Yeah,and did you also forget that you're the dark dragon slayer and that you know heavenly body magic?"Angela asked.

"Again I repeat,What!"I said.

"Can we continue this on the train to Rosecreek"said Lana obviously annoyed.

"Fine"I said.

On the train

Angela POV

Now I remember the memory block they put on her I should remove it yeah I probably should.

"Okay will somebody please tell me what's going on?"asked Lucy impatiently I might add.

"Okay I'll remove the memory block" I said.

"Remove the what now?"asked Lucy.

"Memory block,oh never mind"I said.

And I put my hands on her head read the spell from my spellbook.

"Nruter reh yromem"I said.

And a flash of light appeared over Lucy and everything changed. Her hair changed from golden blonde to jet black with a purple streak and her chocolate brown eyes became emerald green.

"What just happened?!"Lana asked with surprise in her voice.

"Her memories came back"I said.

"Yeah they did"said Lucy"actually I think I should make a new identity but I don't know what it should be"

"I know,how about Maya Grace like my name Angela Grace Heartfillia"I said.

"That's a great name Angela"Lana said.

"I agree,but there's one thing I don't understand,why are we going to Rosecreek?"asked Lucy.

"It's because we're creating a guild there" I said.

"What!"said Lucy.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing and liking my fanfic Aye Sir Happy and VampyreEmoHunter!

P.S: Yes, Guest Lucy will get her revenge.

Chapter 3

Lana POV

We arrived in Clover Town because we need some supplies but Lucy was still screaming so I said "Will you please stop screaming like two velociraptors fighting over a bagpipe!"

"Am I really that loud?" asked Lucy.

"No I like the sound of my ears bleeding" said Angela sarcastically.

"She's right you know" I said.

"Okay so tell me whose gonna be the guild master?" said Lucy

"I know just the girl"I said.

Magic shop

Lucy POV

We entered a shop and there was a girl at the counter. She had long ice blue hair, hazel brown eyes and she looked 24 years old.

"Hey welcome back girls,what can I do for you?" asked the girl calmly like she knew we were coming.

"Hey Cassie we wanted to ask you something" said Lana nervously "You see we're making a guild and-"

"You want me to be your guild master and I accept." Said Cassie who interrupted Lana.

"How did you know what she was going to say?"I asked.

"It was pretty obvious, and who are you?"said Cassie.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Levy POV

I was sitting peacefully with Wendy while reading an amazing book when we heard Natsu say "I never should have brought Lucy to Fairy Tail."

"What do you mean Natsu" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?" said Natsu.

So then he told me what happened and Wendy and I marched up to Master's office and when we returned we stormed out the guild and yelled "We quit!"

Back with Lucy

Lucy POV

"Cassie this is my sister, Lucy" said Angela.

"Oh, so this your sister" said Cassie.

That's when a 12 year old girl with ice blue hair and almond brown eyes came into the room.

"Oh Winter, I didn't know you were here" said Cassie.

"Who is this?" said Angela.

"This is Winter my little sister" said Cassie.

"Hey I have an idea, Winter how would you like to be our first recruit?" I asked.

"I would love to" said Winter.

"Then it's settled, Winter welcome to our guild" said Lana.

"Wait back up, we still don't have a name for our guild" I said.

"How about Angel Tears?" said Angela.

"That's a great name Angela" I said.

"Again it's settled our guild's name is Angel Tears" said Lana.

To be continued...

P.S: Pm me if you have any ideas for this fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the forest

Lucy POV

We decided we were going to walk to Rosecreek, but even though my memories were back there was one thing I still didn't know.

"And what's that Lucy?" Angela asked.

"How you and-wait a second, how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked impressed and a little bit frightened.

"Oh, because I'm a telepath, telekinetic and I'm the light dragon slayer" Angela said like it didn't matter.

"Ehhh!" I said surprised even though I shouldn't be surprised, I've seen things that no girl should ever see.

Angela (who was reading my mind) and I shuddered at the thought of those memories.

"Anyways, what did you want to ask, Lucy?" asked Winter curiously.

"Well I wanted to ask Angela how she and Lana met" I said

Angela POV

"Okay I'll tell you, it was 7 years ago I was 10 years old back then" I was saying going into a flashback.

(Flashback)

Angela POV

It was sunny morning as I was walking around Onibas, when I saw a group of thugs attacking a girl with red hair, so then I said "Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size!"

"Who said that?" said one of the thugs angrily.

'Wow, he's ugly' I thought.

"Who do ye think yer talking to, little girl" he said clearly underestimating me.

'Little girl!' my eyes flaring, because nobody calls me that.

"Well I think I'm talking to an annoying idiot who should definitely fix his grammar" I said smirking.

"What did you say!" He said.

Lana POV

That thug was charging at that girl. I wanted to help but I was paralyzed by fear, but then a miracle happened. "Light dragon's roar!" said the girl, and that attack took out almost all of those thugs.

"Never, and I mean never call me 'little girl'. Is that clear?" said the girl.

"As crystal" said one of the thugs who then ran away in fear.

"How did you do that!" I said extremely impressed by that attack.

"It's because I'm the light dragon slayer" she said.

"I'm Lana, nice to meet you" I said.

"I'm Angela" she said.

(Flashback end)

Lucy POV

"And that's how Angela and I met" Lana finished.

"Aye!" said a voice.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Wait a second I know that voice" said Angela who then pulled two Exceeds from her bag, one pink and one yellow.

"Rose, Star what are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"Well Star wanted to see Lucy, and I wanted to come along" said Rose.

"Aye!" said another voice.

"Now what?" I said. I was getting really annoyed by these interruptions.

"Hey I know that voice" said Winter who then looked into her bag and took out an ice blue Exceed.

"Snow, why are you in my bag?" Winter asked.

"Well it's a long story-" Snow said.

"Never mind" interrupted Winter.

Meanwhile in a near part of the forest

Levy POV

"Thanks again for helping us Caroline" I said.

We met Caroline a while ago, let me explain.

(Flashback)

Levy POV

We were walking to the train station, we knew Lucy was there because:

1: how else would she get out of town.

2: Wendy has a strong sense of smell.

But we still didn't know where she went, so we asked this girl who had caramel brown hair and hazel eyes if she saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes and, surprisingly, she did.

"Yeah I saw three girls, one of them matches your description" the girl said.

"Do you know where they went?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, they went to-wait a minute, why are you asking this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's a long story..." Wendy explained.

1 long explanation later

Caroline POV

"Okay that was officially the longest explanation I have ever heard" I said.

"I told you it was a long story" Wendy said, with a sweatdrop.

"Then it's settled, I'm coming with you" I said.

"Wait wait backup, since when are you coming with us?" Levy asked.

"Really isn't it obvious, the only way I'm going to tell you where she went is if I'm going with you" I said smirking evilly.

"Hey that's blackmail" said Carla.

"I know" I said.

"Fine, you can come with us" said Levy sighing.

"Okay she went to Rosecreek, I was eavesdropping, but they went on a train to Clover town since there's a closer way to Rosecreek through the forest"

(Flashback end)

Wendy POV

That's when I heard something.

"Guys did you hear that?" I said frightened.

"Yeah we did" said Caroline frightened but not as much as Levy and I.

Meanwhile with Lucy and co

Lucy POV

"Guys did you hear that?" I heard a voice say.

"What was that" Winter said frightened (seem familiar to anyone?).

"That voice sounds familiar" I said.

"Well let's go and investigate" said Cassie.

Near Levy, Wendy, Carla and Caroline

Lucy POV

"I should've known Levy and Wendy would come" I whispered.

"So you know them, Lucy?" Lana whispered to me.

"Yes I do, they're both from Fairy Tail but I don't know that other girl" I whispered back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but somebody's coming" said Angela.

She was right, two guys walked up to them.

"Not them again" I said with a giant sweatdrop.

"You know those guys?" Winter asked.

"Yeah" I said shuddering.

With Levy, Wendy, Carla and Caroline

Levy POV

Two guys came up to us and they were really creepy.

"Hey girls let's have a funky time, yo" said the first.

"Yeah" said the second, his head shaking so hard it looked like it was going to come off.

"Oh no you're not" said a familiar voice.

I saw five girls and three Exceeds, two of the girls looked like who Caroline saw with Lucy.

"How are you going to stop us, yo?" said the first guy.

Angela POV

'Dudes, you're going to be in a tomb after we're done with you' I thought.

"Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy said.

A giant bull appeared holding a large axe and he had hearts in his eyes.

"Like the new look, Lucy" Taurus said.

"Hit on me later, just make those guys beg for mercy" Lucy said angrily.

Carla POV

The black haired girl has Lucy's spirits, maybe that girl is Lucy.

Levy POV

I think that girl is Lucy.

Wendy POV

It must be Lucy.

Lucy POV

"Hey are you guys okay" I asked them.

"Yeah we're fine, Lucy!" Levy said happily.

"Wait who is this?" I asked.

"I'm Caroline, I was helping them find you" said Caroline.

"So why are you going to Rosecreek?" Wendy asked.

"Because we're creating a guild" Lana answered.

"Hey do you guys want to join?" Angela asked.

"Yes!" The three of them answered excitedly.

"Then it's settled, now to Rosecreek!" Angela yelled.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys I was wondering if you have any OCs for this fanfic PM or review me.

I need the following the most, but any OCs are welcome:

1) A crazy otaku.

2) A scary, messed up sniper.

3) A guy who changes gender.

4) A cat-girl.

5) A really perverted guy.

Hope you got some OCs.

See yeah next time.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Extra extra read all about it new OCs coming soon to a fanfic near you from Becney, VampyreEmoHunter and DeathWolfScythe

Name: Skye Flower

Age: 12

Physical description: Young girl with pale skin, light green eyes, and long brown hair that passes her normally wears a dress of some sort, a color that compliments her, and a denim jacket over it, with a series of bracelets on her wrists. She always smiles and she wears pumps on her feet.

Personality: Kind, sweet and caring, but utterly obsessed with nature, claims to hear whispers in the wind, looks after dozen or so plants, and has a journal where she keeps petals and leaves of every plant she has ever seen.

Magical abilities: Power over all nature, so she can control plants, making thick vines sprout out of the ground at a single touch. Using her voice she can sing a spell, making the victim(s) fall to sleep, be possessed etc. She can also turn into animals, in some ways like Lissanna's takeover magic, but she becomes a realistic copy of the animal, like a wolf, or bird etc.

History: She never speaks of her family, calling Connor her big brother. But her family kicked her out when she was eight, calling her a freak because she was a mage and her family weren't. She didn't know what to do, and for a week she slept in a cardboard box, until she met Connor and the two got on like a house on fire, and they stuck together.

Name: Connor Morgan

Age: 18

Physical description: Tall male with electric blue eyes and raven black hair that is cut short.

Personality: Loyal, he sticks to Skye like glue, refusing to put her into danger, and if he were to be part of the guild they would be his family who he would protect, but his bond with Skye is that of big brother and little sister. He always thinks logically, and there have been cases where Connor was going to surrender, but Skye stopped him.

Magical abilities: Loves his gun, which he keeps by his side all the time as he uses gun magic. He doesn't requip to use different guns, but he changes the ammunition inside the gun, so maybe instead of bullets lasers or fireworks.

History: Connor was eleven when his father died, his mother had died at birth, and he was being sent to live with his uncle and aunt, but he didn't like them, so when he was traveling to them he took another route and lived on the streets for three years and he later met Skye.

Name: Neksis (likes to be called Neko)

Age: 17

Gender: Female.

Looks: Has mid back length messy black hair with a rainbow streak in it. Scruffy bangs that are always pulled back with white kitty ears on her head. She has a pale thin face with bright yellow rues and whiskers on her nose that go to her cheeks. She also has long black nails like claws and a white tail with a black tip.

Personality: Neko is very nice and sweet. She also can be cunning, smart, and tricky on her days, she usualy treats her nakama with respect, but her enemies would be neyyer off with a pissed bull. She will fight by friends side but will also abandon them for a fish.

Clothing: She wears a long black turtle neck shirt with a green flouncy skirt and knee high boots with shorts under her skirt.

Likes: FISH

Hates: Clovers Magic: Anything that deals with cats when using takeover.

History: She was born a cat but was taken in as a stray. The person that took her in asked if she wanted to be human and she did. He made her one but she never lost all her cat features. She will sometimes meow instead of talk.

Name: Zeke

Age: 19

Gender: Male.

Looks: Has spikey blond hair with btight blue eyes and pale skin.

Personality: Zeke is known for 'accidentally' touching people where you shouldn't, but is also very loyal to his family and friends.

Clothimg: Black scarf with red jeans and a long-sleeved grey top with work boots.

Likes: Girls.

Hates: Cats.

Magic: Light make.

History: Was the person who took neko in and he was born to Kimberly and James.

Name: Kenji Akira

Age: 16

Magic: Shadow make (like ice make but with shadows).

Appearence: Dirty blonde wavy hair, hazel eyes. Likes to wear a black hoddie and jean shorts with black sandals.

Personality: She is quiet but speaks when spoken to, she likes working alone unless necessary, she also likes to read (anything).

Bio: When Kenji was 13 her parents died by a rogue mage so she became a mage and trained to get stronger for revenge. She joined the guild Phantom Lord but when Fairy Tail destroyed it she became a lone mage and found Kitsune (Kits-un-A) and raised him while doing lone quests.

Other: She has a pet black fox named Kitsune (fox in japanese) that she found when she became a lone mage.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Twins, Cat-girls and Pervs, Oh my!

Sorry I didn't update sooner I was dead for a weak but I came back to life, hallelujah!

Angela POV

Well we finally made it to Rosecreek after one heck of a morning, and along the way we got some new recruits:

Name: Skye Flower

Age: 12

Physical description: Young girl with pale skin, light green eyes, and long brown hair that passes her normally wears a dress of some sort, a color that compliments her, and a denim jacket over it, with a series of bracelets on her wrists. She always smiles and she wears pumps on her feet.

Personality: Kind, sweet and caring, but utterly obsessed with nature, claims to hear whispers in the wind, looks after dozen or so plants, and has a journal where she keeps petals and leaves of every plant she has ever seen.

Magical abilities: Power over all nature, so she can control plants, making thick vines sprout out of the ground at a single touch. Using her voice she can sing a spell, making the victim(s) fall to sleep, be possessed etc. She can also turn into animals, in some ways like Lissanna's takeover magic, but she becomes a realistic copy of the animal, like a wolf, or bird etc.

History: She never speaks of her family, calling Connor her big brother. But her family kicked her out when she was eight, calling her a freak because she was a mage and her family weren't. She didn't know what to do, and for a week she slept in a cardboard box, until she met Connor and the two got on like a house on fire, and they stuck together.

Name: Connor Morgan

Age: 18

Physical description: Tall male with electric blue eyes and raven black hair that is cut short.

Personality: Loyal, he sticks to Skye like glue, refusing to put her into danger, and if he were to be part of the guild they would be his family who he would protect, but his bond with Skye is that of big brother and little sister. He always thinks logically, and there have been cases where Connor was going to surrender, but Skye stopped him.

Magical abilities: Loves his gun, which he keeps by his side all the time as he uses gun magic. He doesn't requip to use different guns, but he changes the ammunition inside the gun, so maybe instead of bullets lasers or fireworks.

History: Connor was eleven when his father died, his mother had died at birth, and he was being sent to live with his uncle and aunt, but he didn't like them, so when he was traveling to them he took another route and lived on the streets for three years and he later met Skye.

Name: Neksis (likes to be called Neko)

Age: 17

Gender: Female.

Looks: Has mid back length messy black hair with a rainbow streak in it. Scruffy bangs that are always pulled back with white kitty ears on her head. She has a pale thin face with bright yellow rues and whiskers on her nose that go to her cheeks. She also has long black nails like claws and a white tail with a black tip.

Personality: Neko is very nice and sweet. She also can be cunning, smart, and tricky on her days, she usualy treats her nakama with respect, but her enemies would be neyyer off with a pissed bull. She will fight by friends side but will also abandon them for a fish.

Clothing: She wears a long black turtle neck shirt with a green flouncy skirt and knee high boots with shorts under her skirt.

Likes: FISH

Hates: Clovers.

Magic: Anything that deals with cats when using takeover.

History: She was born a cat but was taken in as a stray. The person that took her in asked if she wanted to be human and she did. He made her one but she never lost all her cat features. She will sometimes meow instead of talk.

Name: Zeke

Age: 19

Gender: Male.

Looks: Has spikey blond hair with btight blue eyes and pale skin.

Personality: Zeke is known for 'accidentally' touching people where you shouldn't, but is also very loyal to his family and friends.

Clothimg: Black scarf with red jeans and a long-sleeved grey top with work boots.

Likes: Girls.

Hates: Cats.

Magic: Light make.

History: Was the person who took neko in and he was born to Kimberly and James.

Name: Kenji Akira

Age: 16

Magic: Shadow make (like ice make but with shadows).

Appearence: Dirty blonde wavy hair, hazel eyes. Likes to wear a black hoddie and jean shorts with black sandals.

Personality: She is quiet but speaks when spoken to, she likes working alone unless necessary, she also likes to read (anything).

History: When Kenji was 13 her parents were killed by a rogue mage so she became a mage and trained to get stronger for revenge. She joined the guild Phantom Lord but when Fairy Tail destroyed it she became a lone mage and found Kitsune (Kits-un-A) and raised him while doing lone quests.

Other: She has a pet black fox named Kitsune (fox in japanese) that she found when she became a lone mage.

Name: Kira and Kari.

Age: 17.

Gender: Female.

Magic: Ark of space and fire magic (Kira), Ark of time and water magic (Kari).

History: Unknown.

Personality: Kira's calm and collected but she's a little cold to some people, and Kari's cheerful and friendly, but I can guarantee you these two will do anything for there friends.

Appearance: Kira has violet hair and green eyes and she only wears dark colors, while Kari has rose hair and blue eyes and she only wears light colors.

Name: Rakka Kazami "The Leviathan"

Age:15

Species: Human

Gender:Male

Appearance: 5'4 He has black spikey hair that spikes up a few inches and a long blue headband that keeps his long bangs out of his light green eyes. His teeth have sharp canines due to his dragon slayer magic along with his pupils that are slightly slited. He also has a braid going to his eye with blue beads near his left eye. He has a sky blue sash going around his right shoulder and covers one arm . His pants are black and baggy with blue ends and a dark blue scaled sash around his waist.

Personality: Is rather hot headed and stubborn, not knowing how to give up even as the odds are stacked against him. But when he gets quiet, that's when he gets serious, and why you should tread lightly. Since normally he's a rather cheerful person who likes fun...And when he becomes your friend he'll stick with you and help you out with whatever you need.

History/Bio: He was found by the dragon Oceanus when he was just a baby, his home had just been destroyed and he dragon took pity on him and took him in. Eventually he was taught dragon slayer magic after he had proven himself to be different then other humans he had met. They got along swimmingly after that, eating together, playing together. But then the dragon just vanished without a word. Leaving a broken hearted Rakka behind with only his sash to remember him by. But the boy was taken in by us and he continues to try and find his father. He holds us in high regard for taking him in off the streets...

Magic Abilities: Water Dragon Slayer

Future Powers: Blood dragon mode

Power Limitations: In extreme cold or hot temperatures his powers lose some of their oomf.

Other Skills: He can cook and sleep anywhere...due to him not having an actual house.

Weakness/Fears: (At least three.)

for one he has a weakness for woman...Not that he's a pervert, he's still rather innocent, he's just gentlemanly. He'll hold back a lot if he's fighting a girl.

's rather hot headed and doesn't plan ahead most of the time. Preferring to just charge in gun's blazing.

still has a weakness to other elements such as lighting and flame. More lightning though since against flame the attacks would just cancel each other out.

trained his body to where he has a high pain tolerance...But this can also be a weakness as he can continue fighting while he should just stay on the ground.

Name: Devin Noir

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Appearance: 6'1 Has bright green hair that's syled into a faux hawk with the sides shaved so that it looked like stripes. His eyes are yellow with black scarla and purple line tattoos going down from his eyes and to the bottom of his jaw. He has no shirt, exposing a well developed torso, and he has a long coat that goes to his knees with brown fur was on the edge of the hood and the coat. Which was a black color on the top with it being white down from his waist. His pants are baggy and white at the tops, with below the knee having black leg warmers. His guild tattoo is on the left side of his stomach. Lastly he has black boots with metal toes.

History: He was part of a guild of mercenaries, working for...money obviously. He created his own magic style and used it to carry out verious assassinations, Destruction jobs, the works. But he always wanted more...more everything. So he kept leaving and joining guilds searching for a higher reward. Being rather apathetic to how he got the money or getting allies...

Abilities: Palm magic-Only able to create air currents with it...currently. later he will be able to add other elements in his magic. Such as fire or lightning...those are the only two.

And kinetic force-only able to use items smaller then his hand. He cannot use it for anything else other then firing objects.

Weapon: Coins that he can charge kenetic energy into.

Personality: His favorite thing in the world is money...money money money. He's a rather single minded guy that doesn't look past is own needs. Even in battle he looks for a way to get rich. Making him very apathetic and self centered, he has a large amount of pride in his abilities. He doesn't mind girls either...that's his second favorite thing. But he also has a short temper when he sees his blood spilt...He is also very perverted when he wants to be. And due to his quick hands he can both pick your pocket and cop a feel whenever he wants.

Strengths: He can make small air currents with his palms, making the kenetic force in them exceptionally strong. He can chose how much force is in each strike, and he can manipulate air particles with his palms to create a small shield for a very limited time. And when in long range, he'll charge up a coin and fire it with his thumb with enough force to puncture a stone.

Weakness: He won't resort to long range...if ever because it wastes money. So he's very limited when it comes to flying targets, and he has to actually be at close range for his magic and martial arts to work. He also isn't a team player, if you can fulfill his price he'll work for you and turn on his allies.

But I made Devin join the guild and never leave.

That's when we conveniently arrived at the guild.

"Okay guys we're here" I said while I raised my hand.

Everybody but Lana and I had their mouths open wide.

"This is our guild?!" they said in shock.

"Yes it is, now close your mouths before you swallow a fly" I said.

I knew why they were shocked, because the guild was huge. The layout was almost completely wooden, in the 1st floor it was a tavern/restaurant, and on the south side of the tavern there was the mission board, and on the right side of the bar there were two doors, one that led to the kitchen and one that led to the living room of our guild; it smelled like roses, and the walls were sky blue, there was a couch in the center of the room as well as two armchairs and beanbags in front of the giant lacrima vision and on the right side of the room there was the kitchen and on the left side there was a flight of stairs that led to the 2nd floor which has the S-class mission board, my room which I share with Lucy and Lana and also Cassie's office/room. There's also a 3rd and 4th floor but we'll get to that later.

"And this is my room" I said pointing to the room with a yellow door. It had white walls, a rug-like floor, a purple couch in front of a giant lacrima vision, on the right side of the couch there was a beautiful oak bookshelf, behind it were three beds.

"It's also Lana and Maya's room" I said.

Then we went up to the 3rd floor by taking the other flight of stairs near the S-class mission board, there were two doors.

"This door leads to the supply closet" I said pointing to the room with the green door.

"And this door leads to the torture room" I said pointing to the room with the red door. It had lots of scary torture devices, but the really scary thing was that whenever you say "torture room" you can hear someone scream.

"And the fourth floor is the attic" I said continuing the tour. "The basement has the library and the secret passageways, of which there are 57, and now let me show you to your rooms"

Rakka POV

Angela lead us to the back of the guild, I saw a really big garden and two buildings, one blue and one purple.

"Okay the purple building is the girls dorm and the blue building is the boys dorm, you will each share a room with two other people and all rooms are the same and have keys" Angela said while handing out keys, my key was sea blue.

"Tomorrow we will start with the guild marks, today we're just going to settle in, any questions?" Angela asked and I raised my hand.

"Yes Rakka" Angela said.

"How come you and Lana weren't shocked when we arrived at the guild?" I asked.

"Two reasons, one I was on an airship that crashed into the ocean so everything else is just meh, and two Lana owns this place" Angela said.

"How rich is she?!" everyone else asked.

"Very" Lana said.

Angela POV

Phew, glad that's over. Maya, Lana and I went to our room to go to bed and I hope that tomorrow will be a great day.

Author's note:

Wow I finally made it to chapter 5, anyways I would like to thank everybody who helped, liked, favorited, followed and reviewed this fanfic. Anyways, I'm sorry but I won't be updating soon because I won't have any time, but I will tell you a few things you will see in chapter 6 and I'm making a poll for what will happen in chapter 7:

1) GMG.

2) Collision with other guilds to defeat a dark guild.

And next time on Angel Tears: After settling in to the guild, Angela tells everybody it's the grand opening of their tavern/restaurant, Heaven's Tavern, but will a few familiar faces ruin it? Find out next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys it's official, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been writing lately, it was exams week. So anyways, on with the story!

Part 1 of 2.

? POV

I was running from the darkness. Trying to get away from it. It felt like I was running but I couldn't get out. I saw dead bodies everywhere, blood was all over me.

"Get back here!" said a voice.

I wanted to scream; voices wailing in my head. Then he finally caught me.

"Gotcha!" said the voice.

"Thought you could get away from us, didn't you?" said another voice.

Then they imprisoned me and tortured me.

"Now let's see you try to escape" the voice said tightening the chains.

And I screamed so loud that I couldn't think.

Angela POV

I woke up with my heart pounding.

'It was just a bad dream. I guess it's time to wake everyone up' I thought, I just love to torture people.

"Wake up!" I screamed.

This woke up Lucy and Lana, who were glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Lucy angrily.

"Do you want to be waken up like everyone else?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Angela?" asked Lana.

"You'll see" I said.

So then I changed into a plain white dress with a black open flanneled vest and brown laced boots. While Lucy wore a red tank top with a black leather jacket and a black miniskirt and black boots. And Lana wore a green tank top with brown jeans and black high heels.

Anyway, we went down to the kitchen and saw Cassie drinking coffee.

"Hey girls" she said.

"Hey Cassie" I said.

"So, when are we going to wake everybody else up?" Cassie asked.

"Right...now" I said looking at my watch."Okay girls, it's time for plan 584863974038" I continued.

Lucy POV

Lana and Angela ran out of the room, they came back after 5 seconds carrying the biggest blow-horn I've ever seen.

"Ready, set, blow!" Angela said.

I thought it didn't work, but boy was I wrong. It turns out that the dorms is the only place in this guild that isn't soundproofed; 2 minutes later everyone who was in the dorm was awake, fully dressed and as mad as a T-Rex asking Siri to call a cab.

"Why did you do that?!" they all asked angrily.

"For fun" Angela answered."Okay everybody time for your guild marks"

The guild mark was an angel's silhouette with tears on each corner of the guild marker.

Here's how everyone got their guild marks:

Angela: White on the front of her right hand.

Mine: Black on the front of my right hand.

Lana: Red on her left thigh.

Cassie: Dark blue on her right eye.

Caroline: Emerald green on her left shoulder.

Kira: Violet on her left shoulder.

Kari: Rose on her right shoulder.

Levy: Orange on her upper back.

Wendy: Sky blue on her right shoulder.

Winter: Ice blue on her left shoulder.

Rose: White on her back.

Star: Black on her back.

Rakka: Blue on his right shoulder.

Devin: Dark green on his left hand.

Skye: Grassy green on her left shoulder.

Conner: Crimson red on his left shoulder.

Kenji: Black on her right thigh.

Neko: Black with white stripes on her right hand.

Zeke: Yellow on his right shoulder.

Angela POV

"Hey, may I have your attention please" I said. "Thank you, now I have some announcements to make;

Announcement number 1: shut the hell up.

Announcement number 2: there are no more Twilight books, there're all gone!

Announcement number 3: anyone who says one of their guildmates is stupid and/or idiotic and/or the worst thing in all of existence will be sent to the torture room (cue the screaming) and be punished severely by yours truly.

Announcement number 4: today is the grand opening of our tavern/restaurant.

And that concludes today's announcements"

Lana POV

"Are you sure we should open so soon?" I asked because I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today, but I brushed it off.

"No I don't think so" Angela replied.

Lucy POV

After everyone else left to prepare, Angela asked me something.

"So Maya, who else believed you when you said you didn't kill Elfman?" she asked.

"Why is that relevant?" I replied.

"Because I was thinking of asking her to join the guild" she said with a smirk.

"Why would I- wait how do you know?" I asked.

"Hello, I'm psychic, weren't you listening before?" Angela said.

So I told her and then she wrote a letter and sent it out.

Dear _

We want you to come and join Angel Tears in Rosecreek.

Be there at 2:30, we'll explain the rest when you arrive.

Love, Lucy

Meanwhile in Clover Town.

Mirajane POV

I still can't believe that Lisanna lied to everyone and they believed her, Lucy was innocent; I saw her get back from that mission injured before Lisanna returned. Once I arrived at the inn where I was staying they told me that a letter had been sent to me.

'It looks like I'm going to Rosecreek' I thought.

1 hour later

So this is the guild, it looks more like a mansion to me. I went and rand the doorbell.

Next thing I knew a hole opened up in the floor and I was falling, and as I was falling the band HAIM were singing the song "falling" as they were falling weirdly enough, but I have to admit it is a great song.

Lana POV

"Just how much longer do we have to wait; I have an appointment at the nail salon" I said to Angela and Lucy. We were waiting for Mirajane in Cassie's office.

"I know right it's been like five hours" Lucy said while pacing.

" It's been ten minutes guys, and I think she'll be here in just about...now" Angela said looking at her watch.

And weirdly enough she did arrive exactly a second after Angela spoke.

"Thanks for keeping her company HAIM!" Angela said. "I know it's weird but it's kinda entertaining"

Mirajane POV

It was dark and cold, and I felt like I was walking for three weeks.

"Stop dramatizing it's been three minutes" said the blonde.

Finally we stopped in a room with aqua blue walls, beautiful paintings hanged by golden frames and an oak desk that in my opinion ties the room together. Suddenly a cloaked figure came in and sat at the desk.

"Good morning Mirajane, my name is Cassie" She said as she removed her cloak revealing a beautiful woman, in her 30s or 40s, with blue eyes and long blue hair and wearing a simple green dress."I'm this guild's master" Cassie said calmly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What!" and that was the first thing I said since I got here.

* * *

To be continued...or will it?

Nah, I'm just messing with you guys and I'm so very sorry I haven't been updating lately; I've been grounded then exams week and then I went on vacation but to make it up to you guys I will start some new fanfics:

1: A dictionary like story.

2: Two prequels: one that takes you through Angela and Lana's search for Lucy in the 7 years before the story and the other goes back to Angela and Lucy's origins.

3: An alternate universe where Angela, Conner and many other anime and game characters you love and hate embark on an adventure across other anime worlds to rescue the people they love from the clutches of evil.

4: Last but not least an alternate universe of the alternate universe where Angela returned with an egg from one of the worlds she traveled to, read it to believe it.

Also the female OC submission page is closed but the male OC page is still open, pm me to find out more.

And finally the poll has closed and now a new poll will start, remember to vote on my bio by using desktop mode:

Guild in the alliance other than Angel Tears and Fairy Tail:

1: Lamia Scale.

2: Sabertooth.

3: Mermaid Heel.

4: Blue Pegasus.

5: Raven Tail.

6: Crime Sorciére.

And some great Fairy Tail fanfics I recommend:

Scarlet Destiny.

A Demon's Tears.

A Demon's Kiss.

Angel and Demons.

Heavenly Sorrow.

Finding Nakama.

Replaced.

Invisible.

And read the New Lives series if you want comedy.

I almost forgot to tell you that VampyreEmoHunter is going to help me with the story so stay tuned.

Read it to believe it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys and gals, before I start the story there's some news; one of the stories I planned will not be published that's it, now on with the story.

(Part 2 of 2)

Mirajane POV

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked Cassie.

"I'm 40 years old" Cassie answered with a sigh.

"What!" I screamed.

Cassie POV

After few more loud "whats" and a long explanation, she joined the guild. And after everybody was introduced we were preparing for the grand opening. Until Angela came out of her room.

Angela POV

"Where is my diary?!" I screamed.

Everybody looked confused but I already knew who took it.

"Zeke! Devin! Give me back my diary!" I screamed demonically.

"Never!" They said in unison.

A montage of hilarious scenes began as I chased them around the city comedy chase style and you could hear the theme from Benny Hill (if you don't know it google it). I caught them using a telekinetic force bubble and sent them to the torture room. (Cue the screaming)

Everyone else sweatdroped and went back to what they were doing, I walked towards Maya and the others; Maya, Levy, Wendy, Lana and I were sitting around an oak table. We weren't exactly talking, we were psy-talking meaning telepathically talking.

(There is no way I'm showing you the psy-dialogue)

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

Everyone in the guild was devastated by their lost members and blaming Lucy for it and were taking jobs to take their mind off it.

And that included Team Natsu, who were coincidently in Rosecreek for a mission.

Team Natsu were staying at Daysprings Inn; resting from their mission when Lissanna came and said: "Hey guys, there's this place I heard about; it's a really great tavern, they say it has great fish, do you guys want come with me"

"I'm in!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed. They were just about to leave when Erza said: "Hold it, nobody is going anywhere-"

"I also heard they have the best strawberry shortcake in the world" said Lissanna.

"How good is it?" Erza asked.

"Oprah said it was the best thing she'd ever tasted" Lissanna said.

So naturally Erza went berserk and dragged everybody there.

Back at Angel Tears the tavern was packed, everybody in town was there even Oprah.

Maya POV

"Well, it looks like the tavern is a success" I said to Lana.

"Your right, I guess it's because Angela always has great ideas" Lana replied.

Conner came out of the supply closet and said "Hey guys, can you come in here, there's a wall that looks interesting"

"Um, thanks but no thanks" I said.

"I really think you should-" he said just as Angela came in and interrupted him "Oh for god's sake, just get in here" and she telekinetically pulled the three of us in.

"We ran out of beer" Conner said.

"So what are we going to serve them?" Zeke asked as he walked in.

"I was thinking that we should serve them my homemade imaginary alcohol!" Angela said sarcastically.

"Great, can you get some now?" Zeke said.

"Why don't we just get some from the attic" I said.

"It'd be easier if we got Angela's homemade-" Zeke said. "For the love of god dude, let it go!" Angela exclaimed.

Much later...

"Okay the first night was a success" Angela said.

"Next Friday same time, now get some sleep, you guys have big day tomorrow" I said as we all went to bed.

To be continued...

Hey guys don't forget to read, review, favorite, follow and pm for both Angel Tears and my new story Red Verbena.

Also special thanks to Kawaii Kaia and zebzy1 for inspiring me to create my story and to one of my best friends her on fanfiction VampyreEmoHunter and the members of my community and everybody on fanfiction you are such a great help, don't forget that next time is the collision arc.

Read on.

See you in the sky, Lucy.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Welcome to the Torture Room

The one thing that Zeke never learns is that you should never ever get on Angela's bad side, heck that girl even scares Satan!

Inside the torture room...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zeke screamed; of course anyone would scream like a little girl if they were being tortured by Angela, who in turn was laughing evilly whilst saying: "Louder, nobody can hear you scream where you're going!"

Meanwhile at the guild hall...

The other members were spending their time getting to know each other, Maya, Levy and Caroline were talking about books after Maya and Levy found out that Caroline was a bookworm, while new S-class member Takeshi was asleep while Wendy, Winter, Skye and the Exceeds, minus Carla, were poking him with sticks, Lana and Mira got along well and Conner and Haru, another new member, were talking about their shared love of guns. Then they heard the scream, or should I say screams of pure terror, well needles to say Devin and Takeshi, who woke up for some reason, felt like impeding doom is on the way.

Later in an unknown forest...

It was a beautiful day in , the sun was shining, the birds are singing and the bees are buzzing. Unfortunately days like these never last in Rosecreek; ever since a certain group of mages came to Rosecreek this peaceful little town went sky goddess. One of those mages was waiting for the Rune Knights in said forest, and she was annoyed; thanks to the two people that make her life a never ending hell. "If you don't shut up, I am to torture you so much you're going to be begging me to kill you" Angela said to Zeke, who else, and her Exceed Rose, who of course ignore her.

3 minutes later...

The Rune Knights arrived just in time to see the psychic photo-kinetic dragonslayer beat the stuffing out of her two guild mates while her guild master watched sweat-dropping. And after Cassie was done calming Angela down they began.

To be continued...

Sorry this chapter was short, I got braces, then there was exams so that happened and that's why. Also red verbena is up for adoption and I hope I can update soon.

Love, Gemini300


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry but I can't continue this fanfic. It's now up for adoption. But I'm happy to say that I made a new account and fanfic, the fanfic's called Laurel Swans and the account is called SwansMessYouUp.

Happy New Year to everyone and best wishes to all.


End file.
